


We Run On Borrowed Time

by prettyboykieren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboykieren/pseuds/prettyboykieren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one understands the mists. They leave them alone and it leaves Trost alone for the most part. The mist also serves as an excellent dumping ground for the people that Trost doesn't want. However, leaving Trost is just the beginning. </p><p>Basically a EreJeanMarco au that I hold close to my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Dani (iwaizoomi) who helped me title this fic

Marco had never known the luxury of living in the wealth that he was now standing in. The highest penthouse in Trost was filled with exotic decorations and screamed _I’m richer than you and I know it._ Erwin Smith certainly knew he was the richest man in Trost. Hell, he practically ran the place from both the growing criminal rings and the tedious government circles. The richest man in the city didn’t usually have to worry about theft, but when he’d angered the most dangerous man in the underground community retribution should have been expected.

When Levi had approached Jean and Marco with a job they accepted without question. Maybe they should have thought it through but they were both adrenaline junkies with sticky fingers and neither of them could resist the idea of stealing from Erwin. The job thus far had been surprisingly easy with Levi’s help the path had been cleared and all they had to do was raise a little hell.

“Hey Jean,” Marco picked up an ornate _bolo tie_ of all things and held it to his chest, “Suits me don’t ya think?”

Jean’s derisive snort made me laugh, “That looks awful.”

“Yeah, but it’s probably worth more than the two of us combined,” He laughed, stuffing the thing in his pocket.

The bedroom they’re standing in was bigger than the apartment they shared. It just seethed expensive right down to the damn pillowcases. Marco flopped down onto the bed and gave a groan. “I bet this mattress costs like three months of rent.”

Jean pursed his lips, raising a brow in skepticism . “Bullshit. It’s not that nice.”

Patting the bed next to him, Marco rolled over propping himself up on his elbows, “try it.”

Jean sunk into the mattress with a soft sigh. “Damn. Fuckin’ rich people man.”

Marco sighed. Fucking rich people indeed.

He slid off the bed, “Come on, Levi only gave us thirty minutes to get in and out.” Marco reached under the bed, listening to the bed frame creak as Jean grumbled and climbed off the plush mattress. His hand skimmed along the soft carpet before it found something cool and hard. Grinning, he pulled it out, huffing a bit as dust tickled his nose.

The lock box was simple, unlike everything else that Erwin seemed to own, but it looked sturdy. Marco shrugged, may as well take that. Jean came back from inside of Erwin’s massive closet with a handful of gold and silver rings.

Even though after they had picked over the entire penthouse it looked significantly less full, they hadn't taken anything of consequence, mostly just petty shit that would sell well. But their time was up they only had ten minutes to haul ass and get out.

Jean and Marco were making their way to the door when the doorknob jiggled, muffled swearing coming from the hallway as someone fumbled with the keys, the tinkle of metal against metal giving them just enough cover to act. 

 _Shit. Think fast._ Marco cupped a hand over Jean’s mouth and pulled him behind the door as it swung open. There was no way out. As soon as whoever it was noticed everything missing it would all be over.

The man opening the door let out a breathless gasp. “My god,” he whispered, horror etched on his face. “Erwin is going to kill me.”

Marco’s heart pounded in his chest and he had to focus on keeping his breathing quiet as Jean reached for the gun tucked in Marco’s waist band. Levi had told them not to use the gun unless absolutely necessary and neither Jean nor Marco had any inclination to kill the poor man. They just needed to get out.

Marco covered Jean’s hand with his for a moment, meeting his gaze and giving him a nod. He nodded back and then they stepped out of the shadows together.

“Good evening sir,” Jean said cordially, the gun held firmly in his thin hands as he kept it trained on the man.

“Sorry for the mess, but you understand why we can’t stay and help,” Marco said politely, backing out of the door. Jean stepped back slowly, hand reaching out behind him searching for the cool kiss of the doorknob.

“Thank you for your cooperation,” Jean took the final steps into the hall, shutting the door quickly and stuffing the gun in his waistband.

Marci was already at the end of the hall, tinkering with the fire alarm. They needed the fastest exit, preferably undetected. “Got it,” he muttered, pushing the door open and ushering Jean down the flight of stairs.

Marco didn't waste breath telling Jean to keep up, they had at least seven flights of stairs before they were even close to safe. The metallic pounding of their feet on the stairs and their heavy breathing seemed to fill the air. Even as they ran, Marco knew they weren’t going to get to get out of this. There was no doubt that by the time they got to the bottom of these stairs that the police would be here.

Jean grabbed Marco’s arm, “Stop. You know as well as I do that we’re not getting out of it this time. We were sloppy. We lost track of time.”

“Bullshit. That guy was not part of Levi’s plan. He was early. We didn’t do anything that we wouldn’t have normally done,” Marco countered, looking up at Jean.

“Doesn’t matter now. We’re gonna get caught.”

“I know,” Marco said softly, looking down at the catwalks below them.

“The only thing we can do is dump the valuables here, hope Levi will get them before the cops and walk down to our untimely incarnation,” Jean sighed, pulling jewels and gold out of his pockets and bag, setting them carefully on the stairs.

Marco quietly did the same thing, “Dumping them here we have a chance though. We might be able to talk our way out of it.”

“I doubt it.”

“I know it’s a long shot but it’s better than nothing,” Marco murmured, looking up at Jean, worry dimpling his brow. “Just let me do the talking ‘kay?”

“Course, you’re the smooth talker.” Jean smirked at Marco, pulling him in for a quick kiss. "Now no matter what happens, I love you."

"I love you too, but nothing's gonna happen. It's not like we're gonna be put to death for some thievery."

"You're right, but man community service sucks dick,"

"Jean darling, so do you," Marco teased. 

Jean laughed, lacing his fingers into Marco's and walking side by side down the rusted fire escape. As the pair walked into what was almost certain arrest, they cracked jokes and teased each other. This wasn't a game of hide and seek anymore - praying that the authorities wouldn't find them; no it was a game of pretend - trying to see who could fake their way out of getting arrested. 

They jumped off the fire escape onto the metal catwalk that was the main “road” for Trost. There was several cops with nightsticks and guns strapped to their hips. They were talking with the angry man from Erwin’s penthouse. He was very agitated, waving his arms about and wringing his hands. Erwin himself was nowhere to be found. Levi was standing away from the scene, dressed darkly, watching impassively until he meet Jean’s gaze. Jean tilted his head ever so slightly up the stair case they had come from and Levi nodded.

“That’s them!” The frazzled assistant shouted, pointing wildly at Jean and Marco. “The blonde had the gun, but the one with freckles was in cahoots with him!”

Jean grimaced ever so slightly as a police officer came up to him.

“What’s going on ma’am?” Marco asked, exuding wide eyed innocence better than most six year olds.

The officer was curt, “My name is Hitch. Seems there’s been a robbery. You boys know anything about that?”

“No ma’am,” Marco lied smoothly.

She nodded, ordering them to turn out their pockets like children who’d taken something from their mother. When they had nothing other than a rumpled pack of gum and a few crumbled bills between them the officer raised her brows.

“They don’t have anything valuable on them sir,” she said calmly.

“I know it was them! I know it!” The man shrieked.

“I’m sorry boys, but I have to pat you down,” Hitch sighed.

Jean swallowed, watching as the officer patted Marco down. She patted his boot, “What’s in there?”

“Pocket knife,” Marco said, “You can pull it out if you’d like.”

She nodded pulling it out and examining it before handing it back to Marco. “You’re fine.” 

Jean looked at Marco as if for some sort of help. Marco had none to offer, but he wasn’t going to watch his best friend get sent to prison without him. Jean’s pat down was over almost as soon as it began.

“Gun,” She barked over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes and patting Jean down with even more care. “No valuables, but you fit the description and conveniently have a gun. Looks like you’ve got some explaining to do sir.”

Jean’s panicked gaze met Marco’s and that when everything went to shit. The assistant, tired of waiting, decided to take matters into his own hands. Marching over to Marco he began shouting, “You lazy lowlife! Can’t get a job so you have to steal from everyone else. You disgust me, you filthy little mongrel.”

Marco stood silently taking the abuse without a batting an eye. That is until the little assistant decided that verbal abuse wasn’t enough. A swift punch to Marco’s nose and then another across his jaw. Marco retaliated like it was second nature to him, knocking the next punch out of the way and shoving him back. That only added fuel to the assistant’s fire and he probably would have tackled Marco if Jean hadn’t jumped in and held him back until a cop could came to Marco’s aid. 

Marco wiped the blood off of his lips wincing, “Dammit.”

Hitch walked up, a pair of handcuffs in her hands. “You’re going to have to come with me,” she said, “Hands behind your back sir.”

“Aren't you going to arrest the man who assaulted my boyfriend too?”

“Jean, don’t. It’s not worth it,” Marco said, resting a hand on Jean’s thin shoulder.

Jean huffed, “You didn't do anything.”

“I know, but it’s not worth the fight. I’ll explain at the station what happened and if we’re lucky I’ll be out of there in no time.”

Marco sighed, doing as ordered and closing his eyes as the cold metal of the handcuffs clicked shut around his wrists. Jean crossed his arms, scowling.

“I’m coming with you then. Just because some asshole punched you in the face and you’re getting arrested doesn’t mean I should just go home and twiddle my thumbs,” Jean muttered.

Marco scowled back. “Actually that is _exactly_ what you should do,” he said pointedly. _Get out of here while you have a chance, lay low. We may get out of this mess yet._

“No,” Jean said firmly, jaw set and eyes dark. _I’m not going anywhere without you by my side._

“Oh don’t worry sir, you’re coming with us as well. You have some explaining to do about that gun that I found on you,” Hitch smiled, gesturing to her partner.

She took Marco by the arm, holstering her night stick in favor of a simple buzz baton. The baton wasn’t on, but it still seemed to give off a menacing crackle. Marco gave Jean one last meaningful glance before Hitch tugged him down the street. Half a moment later they were joined by Jean and a lanky officer with a bowl cut and steely eyes.

* * *

 

The police station was a grimy box of metal in the heart of Trost. Inside was nicer than you’d expect, leather desk chairs and solid wood desks with new computers gleaming upon them. From his uncomfortable seat along the far wall Marco could see Erwin Smith talking with his assistant and the chief of police. Levi scowled, interjecting when Erwin looked to him for support.

At the opposite end of the bench, Jean exchanged a worried glance. It looked like Erwin and Levi were arguing for the same thing, but the chief of police was having none of it. Levi threw up his hands, giving up on civility and shouting – loud enough that both boys could hear – “for fuck’s sake they’re just _kids._ ”

Erwin put a hand on Levi’s shoulder, brows furrowed as he pleaded Levi’s case. The chief of police raised her hands and walked away, calling over her shoulder, “I’m sorry Erwin, but the law is clear.”

“Rico –“

“Levi, I’m doing what’s best for Trost. If other thieves get wind that they can steal from Erwin Smith with a slap on the wrist…” She trailed off.

Levi gave her a disgusted look and marched over to the boys.

“Levi… That didn’t sound promising,” Jean looked up at his brows furrowed.

“It wasn’t,” he scowled. “Even though Erwin didn’t press charges and they only have circumstantial evidence Rico won’t budge.”

“That didn’t sound like community service,” Marco said a resigned expression crossing his face.

“You’re right…” Levi took a deep breath. “Rico has decided that banishment sends a stronger message to other potential thieves.”

The color drained out of Jean’s face and he leaned back, head thudding against the metal wall. Marco just took a deep breath, sighing heavily. He’d suspected something like this would happen. Rico was almost fanatic about the way she upheld the law, particularly when it came to the protection of Erwin.

“There must be something we can do?” Jean looked up at Levi, imploring him for some sort of good news.

“Erwin has graciously decided that you’ll be released with everything in your possession at the time of your arrest, including the gun.”

“Good, we’ll need that,” Marco murmured, running a hand through his tangled curls. “Will we be given any food or containers for water?”

“I’ll see if I can talk Erwin into it. If not I’ll get Petra to sneak into the evidence lockers and stick some of them in your personal effects and change the log.”

Marco nodded, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. It shouldn’t have come to this in the first place.”

“But it did,” Marco said, looking up at Levi. “And there’s nothing we can do to change it.”

Levi huffed irritably, patting Marco’s shoulder, “You’ll survive. Somehow.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Marco laughed.

“A friend of mine went down there, never heard back from them… but they’re too stubborn to die out there. Hange Zoe. If you find them and can get word back to me, I’d be grateful.”

Jean nodded, “Don’t know how we’ll get word back to Levi, but we’ll try.”

“What was Hange banished for?”

“Oh they weren’t banished. They went down because they were fucking curious,” Levi smirked, turning toward the door.

“Your escorts will be here soon to take you to a holding cell until they have enough people to banish,” he added before he walked to the door, resting a hand on the polished knob. “And boys – be careful.”

Marco nodded, eyes dark and expression unreadable.

Levi made eye contact with both of his boys one last time, a brief flicker of concern flashing over his expression before he nodded to himself and walked out the door.

* * *

 

The prison was divided into two sections, private cells for those on death row and a large “commons” area for those awaiting banishment. It’s sparsely furnished, just a few worn couches and chairs. It’s a barely guarded, low security area, mostly because where would they go? Any attempt to run would mean death row or fleeing to the mists.

Marco makes a quick head count as soon as they enter the room. There’s a total of three other people awaiting banishment. A tiny blonde woman with her hair falling in silky sheets around her face perched on one end of a couch, her knees drawn to her chest and arms wrapped around herself. The other two seemed to be friends. The man had a buzz cut and was tugging on his companion’s long auburn pony tail.

“Ow, let go Connie!” She squeaked, slapping his hand away and scowling at him.

“Look, fresh meat,” Connie said, jerking his head toward the door where Marco and Jean stood unsure where to go.

“Oooh. There’s five of us now. Means we’re gonna be getting dropped any day now,” she said, her face dropping a bit at the thought. She recovered remarkably fast however, jumping to her feet and making her way over to the pair of confused boys.

“My name’s Sasha, that moron over there is Connie and that quiet one is Krista. She don’t talk much,” She spoke fast with a strange lilting accent that Marco couldn’t quite place.

“Uh, my name is Jean. This is Marco,” Jean said, gesturing to his boyfriend.

“It’s a, uh, pleasure to meet you Sasha,” Marco said, tilting his head forward in a small nod.

Connie (who had followed Sasha at a slower more reasonably pace) held out his hand, “So, what did you boys do to end up here?”

Jean and Marco shared a sheepish look before Marco started giggling. “It’s uh… really stupid.”

“Can’t be that stupid if it got ya banished,” Sasha raised a brow.

“We broke into Erwin Smith’s penthouse and jacked a bunch of his shit,” Jean said, biting back his own laughter.

“Shit no. Ya’ll are fucking crazy,” Sasha said, taking a step back and looking over the pair with renewed interest.

“We did,” Marco confirmed, “We robbed Erwin Smith. But we got caught too, so there’s that.”

“What are you in here for?” Jean asked, turning the question back on the strange pair.

“It started off as a minor drug charge… before they found out I was working under Petra. They can’t touch her, but her staff… they’ll take you out before you can even think.”

“Doesn’t matter that I wasn’t involved in the actual event either. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I hung out with the wrong crowd,” Sasha said, leaning against a wall and glaring at the back of the uniformed guard standing outside the door.

Krista looked up at that, “They don’t really care you know. The reason banishment rates and death rates have climbed like they have is that they’re running out of resources for everyone. They’re trying to ease the burden by getting rid of as many people as they can legally get away with.”

“She speaks,” Sasha murmured to Connie, who gave a soft smile at that.

“Really? I’d heard about that, but I thought Levi was just being paranoid…” Jean asked, stepping further into the room.

Krista nodded, unfolding herself slightly. “It is. I was the most sought after doctor above the twentieth story. I overhead so many things. I guess that’s why I’m here.”

“The physician assisted suicide had nothing to do with it?” Connie asked dryly.

Krista scowled at him, “They don’t care how many of us are dying as long as they have enough food and water to take care of the wealthy no one else matters to them.”

Connie raised his hands in defeat, eager not to upset the delicate balance that the group seemed to have.

“We’re being banished tomorrow,” Marco murmured, mostly to himself as he looked around the small area that didn’t even have beds.

“Ya sure?”

“Five to a group to keep things manageable for the guards and if they’re trying not to waste resources why wait?” He replied, shrugging. “Frankly I’m surprised that they’re holding us even overnight. But I’m not complaining. Trying to make sense of where we are and how to survive in the dark would be fucking impossible.”

Marco sighed, leaning against a wall and sliding down it. Every fiber of his being screamed exhaustion and terror at was what to come, but for the sake of his own sanity, he was holding it together. He closed his eyes letting his head rest against the cool metal wall. He felt Jean’s familiar heat sink down next to him. He hesitated a moment before pulling Marco close to him, and running his fingers through Marco’s soft curls.

“Give them some space,” Krista said, her voice soft and kind as she curled back up on the end of a couch.

Sasha and Connie nodded, walking hand in hand back to their couch.

Marco curled up tighter, fear and uncertainty making his heart race. He was good at leadership. He knew just what to say to comfort other people and make sure everyone got through any situation, but as soon as the moment had passed Marco was useless. Useless and caught up in his own panic and fear that he’d pushed away to deal with later. It always came back to bite him in the ass, but at least it didn't get him killed.

Jean held Marco as he shook, running his hands through the curls at the nape of Marco’s neck or down the length of his back. He didn’t speak for a long time, giving Marco the space he needed.

“It’ll be okay babe. It’s okay to be scared and feel lost, but we’ll get through this. Together.” Jean murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Marco’s head.

Marco nodded, his face pressed against Jean’s chest and his arms wrapped around his waist.

“I love you,” he mumbled, nuzzling into Jean’s warmth and sighing.

“I love you too,” Jean murmured back, running his hand down Marco’s back and rubbing it with the heel of his hand.

The pair drifted off into uneasy sleep, curled around each other on the floor.  

* * *

 

The banishment site was empty and desolate, metal railing creaking and mist swirling below the catwalks. It was the edge of the city and nothing was visible beyond the jagged edges of the drop zone. The distant sound of water could be heard just over the sound of the wind through trees.

Marco took a deep breath, closing his eyes to revel in his last moments as a citizen of Trost. He could hear the sound of the other inmates handcuffs clinking as the guards unlocked them.

“Thank you,” Krista said quietly, rubbing her slender wrists.

The guard nodded and moved to Marco, who wordlessly stuck out his hands and opened his eyes. He didn’t say anything as his handcuffs fell away but he did give a small nod. The guard gave him a nod back and a small smile, her red hair falling out of her small ponytail and into her brown eyes.

“Alright, Marco Bodt please step forward to claim your personal affects.”

Marco walked forward taking the small (provided) bag. He flipped open the worn flap, looking inside at the pocket knife, water bottle and food rations. Nodding, he stepped back, making eye contact with Petra as he did. She held his eye contact for a moment before reading the next name on the list.

“Sasha Brouse.”

Sasha made her way forward, ponytail swishing. She snatched her purse out of the guard’s hands, opening it to make sure that everything was where it was supposed to be. Huffing, she stepped back next to Marco.

“Jean Kirstein.”

Jean’s scowl deepened as he walked forward, taking the satchel that Petra held out for him with a small painted on scowl. He peeked inside pleased to find food, water, ammo, and a gun. Stepping back he looked at Marco, who shared his knowing glance. 

“Krista Lenz.”

Krista was handed a simple first aid kit and a pink pocket knife that looked like it had a needle sharp tip.

“Connie Springer.”

A small plastic bag of weed and another small backpack. Connie didn’t even bother to check that his stuff was inside, he just threw it over his shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Now that personal effects have been distributed it’s time to take the leap ladies and gentlemen. Anyone want to go first?”

Everyone eyed the jagged metal outcrop leading into the mist. No one made a sound.

“No one?”

“Alright, alphabetical order is it. Marco Bodt, you’re up first.”

Marco’s stomach dropped as he walked forward.

“Don’t worry kid, if you can’t bring yourself to jump we’ll push ya,” The guard grinned, patting Marco on the shoulder.

Marco flinched away from the contact, scowling. Venom dripped form his voice as he snapped, “Don’t touch me.”

If he was leaving Trost he was doing it on his own term, no one would need to push him - he was sure of that. He stood at the edge of his world with the weight of Jean’s stare. He took a deep breath, turning back to give Jean a comforting smile, before he closed his eyes and stepped into the cool embrace of the mist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping into the mists wasn't exactly what Marco expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some pretty graphic violence at the end of the chapter.

Freefall was something that Marco had never wanted to experience. The wind ripped at his clothes and his hair as he flailed, trying to find something – anything – to slow his fall. His hand caught a branch and he latched onto that, crying out at the wrenching pain of his shoulder taking the brunt of his weight. He let go of the branch, splashing down into ice cold water that was at least fifteen feet deep.

Spluttering, Marco flailed and kicked his way to shore, shivering violently. He pulled himself out of the water onto the beach, flicking his sodden hair out of his eyes and curling in on himself, a faint breeze chilling him to his core.

Sasha screamed until she couldn’t anymore – then she laughed. She laughed as she fell through the mist, spread eagle, the wind whipping her pony tail against her cheeks. Landing with a shocked yelp, she sank into the lake. Surfacing, she coughed and gasped for air as she swam over to Marco.

“I was half expecting ‘splat’,” she grinned, pulling herself up next to him, shaking like a leaf. She wrung the water out of her hair, smoothing back the wispy strands that stuck to her forehead.

“So was I,” He replied getting to his feet as Jean’s profanity laced screams filled the air.

Jean landed with the most grace so far, plunging into the water with his mouth actually closed. He emerged, blonde hair plastered to his forehead, looking for all the world like an angry cat. He stood up in the water as soon as he could, sloshing his way toward Marco, waves lapping up to the rocky beach.

Just this once Marco let his emotions come first and with his good arm he pulled Jean close for a quick relieved kiss, ignoring the sound of Krista splashing down and Connie’s undignified screams.

“I’m glad we’re not dead,” Jean murmured, pressing their foreheads together.

Marco laughed, “We’re not out of those woods yet,”

“Yeah well death was kinda an immediate concern when we fucking _jumped_ off of a hunk of metal into the unknown.”

“So do we have _any_ plan? Other than just standing around and waiting for exposure to kill us?” Krista asked, surveying the area. “We need to get a fire going or we’re all going to freeze to death.”

Marco stepped back from Jean a faint flush under his freckles.

“Shelter too. It smells like rain,” Sasha added, looking up at the mist swirling above their heads.

It was a strange thing to see the mist above them. The mist had for so long been below - the swirling and shifting clouds that constituted the base of Trost, metal jutting out of it fearfully rusting in the constant moisture. Now it was their sky. Brown dirt below their feet that didn’t clang with every step and green as far as the eye could see before it too faded into the white mists in the distance.

“Connie and I can start on a fire if the rest of you wanna see about some sort of shelter,” Sasha said.

Connie nodded, “I think I’ve even got a lighter in my bag somewhere. I mean if they gave that back to me.”

“We’ll see if there’s any place that naturally lends itself to shelter close by,” Marco said, scanning the dense trees surrounding the small beach. “I’m sure we’ll find something in there,”

“Be careful though – stay within earshot. We don’t know what’s out there.” Sasha added, chewing her lip.

Jean’s head shot up, “The gun!” he scowled, ripping his bag off of his shoulders and opening it up. He carefully pulled out the gun and began pulling it apart frantically. “If we get it to dry out it should still work. Petra was kind enough to put the munitions in waterproof bag so we’re good on that front…” Jean raked a hand through his damp hair. “I’m gonna have to pull it apart completely and dry it out and clean it.”

“You stay here and work on that then. Krista and I can search for shelter. We _need_ that gun.” Marco said, pulling out his pocket knife. “We’ll shout if there’s any trouble.”

Sasha and Connie had already started gathering fuel for the fire, talking animatedly as the stacked varying sizes of twigs and branches on the ground. Jean shuffled over to a large boulder, using its roughly flat top as a table as he pulled apart the gun with practiced fingers.

Marco rubbed his sore shoulder absently, knife between his teeth as he and Krista walked silently into the woods. Moss draped over branches and soggy leaves underfoot cushioned their footsteps, hushing them. The air was thick and heavy with chill.

Krista broke the silence. “Let me take a look at your shoulder,”

“It’s nothing. I didn’t even dislocate it,” Marco muttered, putting his knife back into his pocket so he could talk freely.

“I know. But I… it’s something I can do. I have no idea what to do out here. I don’t know what we’re looking for. But your shoulder. I know that. I can _do_ that.” Her voice wavered for a moment and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes before searching for Marco’s gaze.

Marco met her blue eyes for a moment before he sat down on the forest floor. “Okay.”

She gave a soft sigh, crouching slightly and gently touching Marco’s shoulder. “It doesn’t feel too swollen. In my first aid kit back at camp we have some pain relievers that you should take.”

“I – I shouldn’t. We might need those later.” Marco said, looking away from her piercing eyes. “We need to keep moving.”

* * *

 

Bright green eyes watched Marco and Krista from their perch above. A tattered scarf covered his mouth and nose, and dark hair fell into his eyes. As the pair began to move, the figure followed, leaping silently through the trees. Occasionally, Marco turned and looked behind them, the hair on the back of his neck prickling but he never saw anything other than the rustle of the trees. He narrowed his eyes, pulling out his pocket knife once more, fingers curling around the grip tightly as he turned back to Krista.

“There’s nothing, we’re gonna have to build a shelter aren’t we Marco?”

“How many people have been banished recently?”

“I- I don’t know. Why does it matter?”

“We can’t be alone down here. So where is everybody? There’s no evidence of anyone. There should have been something by now,” Marco said, his brows furrowed.

Krista chewed her lip, “I hadn’t thought of that. They must have found shelter deeper in.”

“Maybe…” Marco sighed, “But we need to find something. Getting rained on during the night would not be fun. Maybe we can set up camp just under the canopy. Not too far from the beach but enough that we can take advantage of the natural shelter of the forest.” He mused, chewing his lip while Krista poked around a few trees.

“We should head back,” Krista said softly, “We’re not finding anything.”

Marco hummed in agreement.

From his perch above in the trees the figure could see Marco rub his thumb across the flat of his blade, frowning as he followed Krista back to camp. The distant sound of a warbling bird cry made the figure perk up. He imitated the cry, trailing behind Marco and Krista as he waited for a reply. 

* * *

 

The night was still, the five banished huddled together sleeping in a pile for warmth. Jean and Marco’s fingers laced together even though they were both asleep. Occasionally the sound of a bird cawing or the trees rustling caused one of the five to stir, but never for long.

As they slept two shadows crept out of the trees, couching low and moving with the swaying shadows. They motioned to one another poking around the half assed camp. The shorter of the two crept closer to the sleeping five, crouching low as he looked at each of them in turn. He paused at Marco and Jean, tilting his head slightly as he took in their entwined figures. His green eyes narrowed as Marco stirred slightly, curling closer to Jean.

He motioned for his companion to leave as he slowly backed away from the sleeping figures. At the moment that he straightened up to his full height, Marco sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Marco ran a hand through his hair scanning the area and his eyes growing wide as he saw the shadowed figure of another man. He stood up slowly, hands out as if not to frighten the other person.

Jean stirred in Marco’s absence yawning and blinking up at Marco. Marco glanced down and shook his head ever so slightly. He crept out of the tangled heap of warm bodies shivering at the chill. The figure seemed frozen as he approached. Until he was within grabbing distance that is. The man grabbed Marco by the wrist, pulling him closer and pulling out a knife. He spun Marco around resting the cold blade against his throat.

Jean sat up, heart thumping as he took in the determination in the strangers eyes. He slowly got to his feet, wishing that he’d put the gun back together before he’d slept. He kicked Connie as he moved forward.

The stranger backed away with Marco in his grasp.

“This one is the leader? Yes?” The stranger’s voice was gravelly and low.

The camp was slowly waking, and Jean was getting as close as he could to Marco.

“He’s your leader, right?”

“Let him go. We need him,” Jean said, standing up as tall as he could, looking down at the shorter stranger.

“So he is your leader,” The man smiled slightly, giving a sharp whistle.

Four new shadows appeared surrounding the entire camp, sword like weapons drawn.

“We’ll return him, don’t worry. However, how he behaves determines if he comes back in one piece. I’d advice not moving from this particular camp so that he can return.” The stranger’s green eyes met Jean’s tawny eyes easily, staring up at the taller man.

“Bert, Reiner,” He barked, “You’ll stay here. Keep them safe, but don’t let them wander too far. Chat with them if you must.”

Bert nodded, pushing his dark hair out of his eyes and sheathing his sword and Reiner ginned and put his tip down in the dirt, standing like a sentry.

“Permission to stay here Eren?” The smallest of the four asked, her icy blue eyes unreadable.

“Sorry Annie. I need you, just in case Freckles here gets any bright ideas about running.”

“And what are we supposed to do while we wait?” Jean snapped.

“Entertain Bert and Reiner of course. They shouldn’t much trouble in fact, I think they brought food to share.” Eren paused, looking at Jean with something akin to sympathy in his eyes. “You’ll see soon enough that we aren’t your enemies. We have a particular way of doing things, and it may seem brutal or primitive, but we survive.”

“You know if your leader had wanted to chat all you had to do was ask,” Marco said, glaring down at Eren. “You wouldn’t have had to steal me away in the night with a knife at my throat. I would have come willingly.”

Eren chuckled, “Maybe. But others haven’t been so cooperative.”

Sasha looked at Marco with wide eyes and he gave her the most comforting smile he could with a knife against his throat.

“Could you at least put the knife down? I’m not going to run.”

Eren considered the offer, sheathing his knife in one fluid motion and grabbing a short length of rope, quickly tying Marco’s compliant hands.

Marco snorted, “Typical.” He looked up at Jean. “Don’t worry about me. Keep everyone safe. I love you.”

“Come on Freckles, we’ve got an appointment to make. Ymir isn’t a patent woman.” Eren said, shoving Marco towards the trees. Annie followed behind playing idly with her knife, cleaning under her nails.

“See ya in a day or so Bert and Reiner,” she called over her shoulder.

Jean ground his teeth, watching the trees where Marco had disappeared long after he’d gone.

“Jean… Marco’s gonna be okay. They didn’t want to hurt him,” Krista said, materializing near Jean’s elbow. “Connie and Sasha are getting the fire started again. You may not like them, but you may as well ask them questions while you can,” She glanced at the two warriors standing to the side, out of the way.

Jean looked down at the dirt below his feet, clenching his jaw and taking a deep breath. He turned on his heel, walking over to the pair of outsiders.

“What can you tell me about what’s going on?” He snapped

“W-well…” The brunet mumbled.

“Bert’s just a bit shy. What do you want to know?”

“Well for starters why the fuck did you decide to ambush us in the middle of the night?”

“That wasn’t in the plan. The plan was to sneak into your camp and investigate. But your leader waking up and catching us was something we didn’t expect. Eren just improvised.” Bert said quietly.

“What was the original plan?”

Reiner’s chuckle was deep, “Pretty similar to this. Walk into camp, grab your leader. Bert and I kip here to keep an eye on you. Eren and Annie go back to our camp with your leader to talk with Ymir.”

“So you were always gonna grab Marco by knife point?” Jean raised a skeptic brow.

“Yeah… In the past we’ve had people not come willingly or come willingly only to try to attack us on our turf. Ymir is just looking out for our people and herself.”

Jean nodded slowly, staring into the flames of the fire and chewing his lip.

“Eren said you two had food?”

Reiner laughed, his booming voice echoing around the clearing. “Yeah, Ymir told us to feed you. She said you’d need it.”

“Ymir seems to have this all planned out to the letter.”

“She doesn’t leave loose strings.” Bert murmured setting his bag on the ground and shuffling through it, pulling out some sort of jerky. “It’s not much and it’s not the best. But it’s something.”

Jean nodded, selecting a piece at random and handing it to Reiner. “Taste it.”

“We’re not trying to poison you,” Bert huffed.

“Forgive my paranoia and indulge me.”

Reiner rolled his eyes, taking a bite, “Mhm venison,” he hummed.

Jean watched him for a moment before nodding and taking the jerky around to his friends. “I still don’t trust them…”

“I don’t know… these might be the other people Marco was searching for. All the people who’ve been banished.” Krista said, sitting down next to Jean and chewing her jerky thoughtfully.

“Besides, until we have Marco back we need to just go along with them anyway. If we do something stupid Marco could get the fallout,” Sasha murmured, knees tucked to her chest as she stared into the fire.  

* * *

 

The silence was nearly unbearable as Marco marched his way closer and closer to the Mistdweller’s camp. Eren was sternly avoiding anything Marco said and Annie just sighed every so often. The magic of being somewhere other than the metal and concrete of Trost was starting to fade and Marco was just weary. He was ready to confront the person who thought taking him from his people at knife point was the proper thing to do.

In the gloom, Marco didn’t realize that they’d reached a significant part of the woods until Eren murmured, “Watch your step.”

As Marco stepped onto the wooden planks that made a road, smoothed down by years of traffic across it. He could only assume that this meant he was nearing his destination. Eren’s manner shifted. He stood a little taller, he fidgeted with something around his throat and he kept glancing back at Annie.

Ahead there was a wall, made from scraps of wood, but it looked like it had been there longer than Marco had been alive and it didn’t look like it was going anywhere anytime soon. Marco chewed on his lip. Inside the gate the warm glow of fires illuminated the people milling about.

Marco closed his eyes briefly, breathing deeply and squaring his shoulders. He had a role to play. He wasn’t really the leader of their small five person group. He’d just tried to make sure everyone was okay and going to survive, just like he always had. Even on the streets starving and homeless he’d always tried to take care of those around him when he could. It wasn’t really leadership; it was doing the right thing.

The two guards at the gate, smirked at Marco as he walked through, looking at him with a mixture of pity and surprise as they sized him up. Marco made eye contact with both of them, watching their surprise. But he didn’t really care about them and what they thought. He cared about what the leader of the Mistdwellers thought, but beyond that all he wanted was Jean’s warmth by his side once more.

“You’re going to be freed once you’re inside the Commander’s tent, but running will just mean your death,” Eren hissed, trying to look as if he wasn’t saying anything at all.

The streets were busy behind the walls despite the late hour, with people of all types running around laughing. But when they saw Marco, they stilled - staring and whispering amongst one another. Marco looked down, wondering if he wasn’t even there to talk at all. If they were just playing some sort of sick game. What if they were just going to kill him anyway? What if his people where already dead?

He took a deep breath. He couldn’t worry about things out of his control if he wanted to survive. Eren held back the flap of the tent for Marco as he walked in, following right behind him, leaving Annie to guard outside. Marco wordlessly held out his tied hands, looking at Eren pointedly. Eren nodded, pulling out the same knife that had been pressed to Marco’s throat and cutting the rope looped around his wrists. Marco rubbed his sore wrists, taking in the large tent. The inside was much different than the plain outside. It was draped in patterned fabric and had a throne like chair at one end.

“Where is she?”

“The Commander is on her way,” Eren murmured, chewing his lip a little. “Just… don’t get on her bad side. You want her to like you. She – she’s a bit much at first, but she’ll respect you if you respect her and -“

“Why do you care?”

“Because otherwise you’ll be killed and I –“ The sound of dog howls cut Eren off and under his dark complexion he paled.

“That’s her.” Eren backed over into one corner of the tent, bowing his head and staring at the ground.

Marco swallowed, chewing the inside of his cheek and taking a few steps back, trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever it was that was going to happen next.

The commander stalked into the tent, two dogs at her heels. The deep cowl of her jacket hid her face in shadow save for her scowling lips. Her long tattered skirt skimmed the floor and her mere presence oozed command.

“And who exactly are you?” She asked, pulling the cowl down and sitting in her throne.

“I’m Marco. Who are you?” He asked, tilting his chin up. She looked like she could be his sister; tall, lean and freckled.

She stood, walking over to Marco and placing a knife under his chin. “Why should I answer you?”

“Because you took me, by force, out of my camp to talk to me. I think I deserve a name at the least.” In his periphery Marco could see Eren’s panic written across his face. _This is how I’m gonna die. By pissing off the Commander and her slitting my throat over her name. Good job Marco._

She narrowed her eyes and then she was laughing. “You’ve got some gall. I like it. I’m Ymir.”

“Alright. Ymir,” Marco nodded, crossing his arms. “So what exactly was so important to discuss to take me in the middle of the night?”

“You and your people’s survival.” She said, pursing her lips. “Those woods are riddled with dangers that you have no concept of. My clan is one of the few that will take in those who’ve been banished by Trost. Without my help you will die.”

“So why all the secrecy and whatever the hell is going on in my camp?”

“I’ve learned that if you isolate the leader of the group and take them the rest of the group is more willing to listen. Groups of people make poor choices at the best of times.” Ymir dragged her fingertips across the polished wood of her throne. “But it’s more than that. The people from Trost here don’t trust me.”

“And why should I?”

“Because we are your only hope for survival. The other clans will mow you down like grain and that’s not to mention the Ravagers that will eat you alive and if you’re lucky you’ll die of blood loss first.” She walked forward, her hips swaying as she ventured into Marco’s personal space. She was only two inches shorter than Marco and she met his gaze unflinching.

“There is a war here in the Mists, Marco. One that I am determined to win. The best way to stay alive is to grab your people and side with me,” Ymir said, her gold eyes cold and calculating.

“Why would you want us? We don’t know anything about the mists or the ground and we’re probably liabilities more than we are assets.”

“You can learn and in an age where we are constantly looking for new ways to survive having fresh minds can’t hurt,” Ymir waved her hand, stepping closer forcing Marco to take a step back – reminding him that he was the one who needed her far more than she needed him.

“Eren, take him to your tent. Marco… you have till dawn to make a decision.”

Eren took Marco’s elbow, nodding at Ymir and murmuring something to her in a foreign language that Marco had never heard before. She replied in kind, nodding and then waved them off in clear dismissal. “Send Annie in on your way out.”

Marco followed Eren closely, ignoring the stares and the whispers. Eren held open his tent flap once again for Marco and he nodded in thanks. There was so much he didn’t understand about Ymir and her motivations but he couldn’t argue with her logic. They needed a safe place to stay. They didn’t know what was out there and who they could trust. He walked inside, stepping to the side for Eren as he glanced around.

“That went better than I expected.” Eren said, running a hand through his long hair.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm, I honestly was expecting you to get hit at one point or another.”

Marco nodded, sitting down on the ground and closing his eyes, sighing deeply. He ran a hand through his hair and then dragged it down his face, brows furrowed as he contemplated the choice he had to make.

“What do you think about Ymir?” Marco asked, glancing up at Eren.

“What do you mean?” He asked, sitting down across from Marco and chewing his lip.

“Is she good for her word? Does she treat the people she takes in well?”

“I think she does. She takes in anyone she can. See, I was from a different clan, but the clan was going to kill me. Offer me up to the Ravagers and hope that I was payment enough to keep em from going after the rest of the clan. I got wind of what was going to happen ‘cause of my mom and I ran. I didn’t have anywhere to go, but Ymir took me in. She coulda left me to rot.” Eren shrugged.

Marco nodded, chewing his lip. “Christ.” He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I never wanted any of this. I just wanted to live in my apartment and live my shitty life with Jean and it would be fine. And now I’m suddenly leading four other people with no idea of what I’m getting myself into.”

Marco put his head in his hands, fighting back the panicked tears trying to squeeze their way from his eyes. He would not cry in front of this stranger. He had to at least _look_ like he was strong. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t strong and depended on others guidance; he had a role to play. Taking a deep, shuddering breath Marco straightened up.

“I’m gonna take the deal,” He said softly.

Eren stood, “That’s the best way to stay alive in these woods. I’ll tell Ymir,” Eren reached out, resting his hand on Marco’s shoulder for a brief second before walking out of the tent leaving Marco to his thoughts.

* * *

 

“They won’t be back at least until after sunrise, you know,” Bert said softly, sitting down next to Jean. “Traveling in the dark is dangerous enough with four fully trained warriors.”

Jean curled his lip, “Then why did Eren and Annie go off alone with Marco.”

“There are sentries stationed close by. They’ll follow Annie and Eren back to camp to make that they’re safe.” Bert shrugged. “We have a system and it keeps us alive.”

Jean huffed. Systems be damned, he didn’t trust these people.

“Look. I get it. You don’t trust us. But you really should. We’re take in outsiders instead of slaughtering them.”

“Yeah, yeah. Forgive me for not taking your word on it alright?” Jean snapped and Bert rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.”

“Hey Jean… For what it’s worth. I think Marco’s gonna be fine. If they wanted to kill us, they’d have done it already…” Connie muttered, putting a hand on Jean’s shoulder.

“It’s not that, Connie. It’s everything about this whole thing. We knew there would be people down here. But we didn’t know that they were going to be like this. What’s out there in those mists?” 

* * *

 

Walking through the dew soaked grass in the early morning, Marco held tight to his pocket knife. Even though Eren and Annie both had their weapons drawn as they walked through the woods, there was something in the air and all of nature was taking note. The woods were silent; the sound of birds absent and the trees still. Occasionally, Annie and Eren would exchange conversation in the same foreign tongue that Marco heard last night, but they remained quiet, unwilling to break the tension of the air.

Even Marco, unaccustomed to the life surrounded by trees, knew something was wrong when Eren stopped dead in his tracks. He growled something at Annie who replied in kind dropping into a fighting stance and crowding around Marco who raised his small pocket knife in preparation for whatever had the two so agitated.

The trees surrounding them rustled and four people careened out of the bushes. They were draped in furs and leather, skulls and bones adorning both clothing and skin. Dried blood flaked off of their chins and weapons.

“Ravagers…” Annie muttered, mostly for Marco’s benefit.

“Annie, keep Marco safe,” Eren snapped, stepping forward and slashing across one of the Ravagers chests, cutting him down.

Marco bit his lip, watching as Annie engaged with a Ravager twice her size without a hint of fear on her face. He couldn’t just stand by and let them protect him. Ignoring Eren’s shouts for Marco to stay back, Marco dove forward grabbing the weapon from the dead Ravager’s grasp. The broad bladed scimitar was unfamiliar but it well balanced in Marco’s hand.

A Ravager bellowed, charging him and looping her arms around his waist as she tackled him. Marco’s back hit the ground solidly, his breath huffing out in a wheezing gasp. Marco grabbed a fistful of her long matted hair and yanked, ignoring her keening howls. She snarled at him, lips curled as she chomped down into the flesh of his forearm, biting hard enough to break through Marco’s dark skin. He swore, punching her across her face and shoving her off of his chest.

He scrambled to his feet, swearing again as the Ravager grabbed his ankle and yanked him back down to his knees. Snarling back at her, he kicked, catching her nose with his heavy boot with a satisfying crunch.

“Hang on Marco!” Eren yelled at the first chance he got, blocking a swipe from the Ravager he’d engaged with.

Marco didn’t reply, too busy crawling to his feet and kicking the Ravager again to keep her down. She scrambled back, standing in a fluid motion and pulling out a long hunting knife. She bared her blood stained teeth, her blood dripping down her lips and mingling with Marco’s on her chin. She slashed at him and he jumped back. The Ravager grabbed Marco’s wrist yanking him forward and slashing at his throat. He dodged, the blade scraping across his cheekbone. Marco surged forward, tackling her and punching her across her face again. She switched her grip on her knife stabbing it into Marco’s shoulder. Marco yowled in pain and pulled it out, pinning her shoulders with his knees and brought her own knife down across her throat.

Her brown eyes were wide, in shock and in pain and she gasped and gurgled. Her blood splattered everywhere, covering Marco and soaking into the ground under her. She fisted her hands in Marco’s shirt, wheezing, her eyes growing glossing and blank until finally her grip loosened and her hands went limp.

Marco’s breath was ragged gasps and he closed his eyes, her blank gaze haunting him behind his closed eyelids. A soft hand on his shoulder caused him to jump, eyes flying open. Eren squeezed Marco’s uninjured shoulder, his eyes soft and understanding.

“Out here in the mists, its kill or be killed,” Eren said, quietly. “You did what you had to so that you could live.”

Marco met his gaze and nodded, taking his hand and standing up, ignoring the acrid tasted of blood on his tongue.

“We need to get going. If another band of Ravagers shows up, they’ll be twice as viscous and we’ll be half as strong,” Annie cut in, wiping absently at the blood smeared across her cheek.

Eren nodded, “Once we get to camp we can take care of injuries, but we need move.”

Marco didn’t really give a damn. The adrenaline rush was fading replaced by pain and exhaustion. He just wanted to get back to camp and to Jean. To home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain to write, but it's finally up! Thank you guys so much for reading. You can always find me on tumblr (prettyboykieren.tumblr.com) or twitter (@outofmuscle) for writing updates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is ever as easy as it seems out in the mists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait on this chapter. I graduated, then I moved and started a new job so writing, as much as I love it, has been on the back burner. This chapter is really dialogue heavy, but please enjoy <3

Jean perched anxiously at the edge of camp, watching the tree line intently. The midday sun filtered through the grey clouds and warmed his back as he chewed his lip. Connie sat next to him, talking enough for the both of them.

Three distant figures emerged from the trees. Marco leaned heavily on Eren’s shoulder and for a moment everything looked fine, then Marco staggered and Jean noticed the blood. Jean scrambled to his feet, panic thrumming in his veins. Eren caught Marco, grimacing as the taller man’s full weight slumped against him

“Marco!” He screamed, running forward, catching Marco as he stumbled again. “Marco, oh my god.”

“I’m okay. The blood it… it isn’t all mine.” Marco mumbled, melting into Jean’s arms with a pained wheeze. “It’s not all mine,” he repeated, grabbing a fistful of Jean’s shirt.

Jean wrapped his arms around Marco, running a soothing hand down his back. He leveled a gaze with Eren, scowling. “What the fuck happened?”

“We got attacked by Ravagers on the way back,” Eren said, tugging the pair back towards camp.

“Jesus Christ.”

Marco sagged into Jean’s arms, and he pulled Marco’s arm around his shoulder. “Eren, help me.”

Eren rushed to his side, getting under Marco’s other arm, supporting him carefully.  

“Krista!” Jean shouted, but she was already ahead of him, running forward with her first aid kit and a determined scowl on her face.

“Let me see him.” She said, as Jean and Eren set Marco on the rocky beach.

“Most of the blood isn’t mine,” Marco murmured again, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath. “I – I slit a girl’s throat. Her blood. It’s hers.”

“Marco,” Krista slapped his cheek a little, “Focus. What happened?”

“She bit me. Forearm. Got stabbed in the shoulder. Deep, hurts like a bitch. It’s the same shoulder that I hurt when we dropped into the lake.” Marco trailed off, hissing as Krista probed the deeper shoulder wound.

“Jesus… Marco.”

“I didn’t want to kill her,” Marco’s voice was small, tears welling up as he looked into Jean’s tawny eyes. They spilled over, cutting clean tracks through the dirt and blood smeared across his freckled cheeks. “I know it was me or her but –“ his voice hitched.

Jean pulled Marco closer, pressing a kiss to his temple. “It’s okay babe. You did what you had to. I’m glad you came back to me. I love you. I love you.”

“It looks worse than it is. I’ll just put some stitches in it and the wound will heal just fine. You’re lucky it didn’t hit anything vital or else you’d already be dead.” Krista said, “The bite concerns me. The risk of infection is high and I don’t have anything to fight it. You need to keep it clean, dry and covered as much as possible.”

Marco nodded, “Got it.”

“And what if it gets infected?”

“Well it depends on how bad it is. He might be able to fight it off. He could lose that arm. He could die. It up in the air. That’s why we’re not gonna let it get infected.” She added seeing the look of horror upon Jean’s narrow face.

“Is everything okay?” Connie asked slowly, rocks clicking underfoot and he and Sasha walked forward.

“Yeah,” Marco said. “It’s fine.”

“Marco was just making sure my heart was healthy. He ‘bout gave me a heart attack. But he’s gonna be okay.” Jean looked down at Marco with a small smile, relief shining in his eyes. “Just scared me half to death.”

“Sorry,” Marco mumbled, lacing their fingers together and pressing a kiss to the back to Jean’s hand.

“You’re gonna be the death of me I swear to god,” Jean grumbled, pulling Marco more securely into his arms and pressing a gentle kiss to Marco’s lips.

Sasha smiled, squeezing Connie’s hand as he opened his mouth to ask another question and pulling him back towards the fire where Bert and Reiner were clearly fussing over Annie and making sure she hadn’t been hurt. Bert crouched next to her, one of her small hands in his as Reiner cleaned the shallow cut across her ribs.

Eren sat alone, tending to the bruising scrapes on his knuckles. His shoulders hunched forward and he curled in on himself. He glanced over at Jean and Marco, watching Marco grip Jean’s hand tightly as Krista stitched his skin back together. Guilt curled in his gut. Maybe if he’d been paying more attention. Maybe if he’d been closer to Marco during the chaos of the fight. Eren was about ninety percent certain that Jean blamed him for Marco getting hurt. The sting of the scrapes across Eren’s knuckles only worsened as he scrubbed at them with more force than really necessary.

“Hey… you okay?”

Eren jumped, Marco’s voice startling him out of the mechanical motion of cleaning his knuckles. He sat down next to Eren, rubbing at the gauze tapped over his shoulder as if to make sure that it was still stuck to his skin.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. Just a couple of cuts,” Eren offered Marco a small smile.

Marco smiled back, reaching and pointing to Eren’s face. “That one on your chin looks painful.”

“I’ve had worse.” Truth be told, Eren hadn’t even noticed the pain of the cut on his chin. He’d noticed that blood, but the pain had been swept to the back of Eren’s mind. Marco rolled his eyes taking the bloodied scrap of cloth Eren had been using to cleaning his hands and dabbing at the cut. Eren jerked away. “H-hey, you don’t really need to help me.”

“But I want to,” Marco said softly. “You looked like you could use some help. Now behave and let me help.” To prove his point, Marco grabbed Eren’s right arm, cleaning the small slash across the forearm quickly, clicking his tongue as he worked.  

Eren swore jerking his arm out of Marco’s grasp. “Ow ow ow. Okay I’ll behave I promise.”

“Good. Now lemme see the one on your chin. I wanna make sure it’s clean.” Eren obliged him, muttering under his breath how he would never have pegged Marco for the ‘Mother Hen’ type. “What was that?”

“Nothing!”

“Mhm, that’s what I thought.” Marco dabbed gently at the cut. Eren hissed slightly and Marco mumbled an apology.

“S’okay,” Eren replied, looking away as much as he could with Marco holding his chin.

“That looks better,” Marco smiled, pulling away and handing the bloodied cloth back to Eren.

Eren nodded, a light flush coloring his cheeks as he looked down at his hands, “Y-yeah. Thanks.”

Marco’s smile broadened and he stood, patting Eren’s shoulder before he walked back over to Jean.

Jean met him halfway, wrapping an arm around Marco’s waist as he hissed, “Why are you helping him?”

“Because he needs it and he’s our ally,” Marco replied, “He didn’t have anyone else and he’s been nothing but helpful-“

“Did you forget that he pulled you out of camp with a fucking _knife_ at your throat?” Jean snapped, turning to look Marco in the eyes and taking Marco’s hands in his.

“He didn’t want to. I – I’ll explain more later, but I need to tell the group something.” Marco said, looking down.

Jean stepped closer, tilting Marco’s chin up with a gentle touch, silently asking Marco to meet his gaze. “Do you trust him?”

Marco nodded, looking into Jean’s cautious eyes. “Yes. I really do. I don’t think that he or his people are trying to hurt us.”

Chewing on his lip, Jean nodded. “Okay.”

Marco watched Jean for a moment, nodding along with him. He bent down to press a quick kiss to Jean’s lips, closing his eyes and sighing softly. “I wish we were home.”

“I know. I do to,” Jean pulled Marco closer, one hand running down his back soothingly and the other playing with the soft hair at the nape of Marco’s neck. They sat like that for a few minutes, Marco’s head bowed and pressed into Jean’s neck, before Marco straightened up.

“I need to talk to everyone. I have a few things to share about what happened while I was gone,” Marco said, running a hand through his hair. Chunks of it stuck up even after he put his hand down and Jean bit back a smile.

“Okay. Just let me fix your hair first,” Jean laughed, ruffling Marco’s curls and smoothing it back down into place.

Marco bit his lip around a smile, kissing Jean once more, “Thank you.”

Lacing their hands together, Marco pulled Jean toward the fire where almost everyone else sat, except for Annie, Bert, and Reiner. As soon as Marco sat down all eyes were on him.

He took a deep breath before he began. “Over last night and this morning I talked with Ymir. She’s the leader of a clan that lives here in the mists. Her clan is the _only_ clan that takes in people from Trost. The other clans would sacrifice us to keep the Ravagers at bay. We’d be nothing more than livestock.” Marco met Sasha’s wide eyes as she clutched to Connie’s hand. “But Ymir has offered me a deal. She will give us shelter, food and safety. In return we will learn to hunt and to fight so that we can contribute to the clan. After talking it out with Ymir and Eren, I think that this is our only real option for surviving.”

Krista crossed her arms, chewing her lip. Her cold blue eyes met Marco’s and she gave him a firm nod.

“Are we forgetting that Marco was pulled out of camp – by knife point – with no explanation?” Connie asked, tapping a finger on his lips as he looked around the small group.

Gravel crunching under Annie’s feet preluded her curt words. “Marco is right though without Ymir’s help you’re as good as dead. I don’t think the five of you could hold off a Ravager raiding party on your own. You’d last five days. Max.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Jean drawled, crossing his arms behind Marco.

Annie shrugged, “I’m just callin’ it like I see it.” She glanced around the group. “I see two decent fighters, a medic, and two people who’d need some serious training before they’d survive a day.” Connie scowled as Annie’s appraising gaze landed on him.

“Look, I know you don’t trust them. I’m not asking you to trust them. I just… I don’t see another way for all of us to survive,” Marco said, meeting the eyes of each of his friends in turn.

Connie sighed, rubbing his temples. “I know, and I get that, but it all seems a bit off to me, ya know? Nothing is adding up. What’s Ymir’s angle? She can’t be doing this purely out of the goodness of her heart.”

“I don’t think she is,” Marco said, “She told me that she wants something from us, but she didn’t tell me what. But there are other people from Trost there and I really don’t see how else we’re going to survive.”

“Fair enough,” Connie nodded, scrubbing his buzzed head.

Krista stared into the crackling flames for a long moment, “I say we go with them. I don’t trust them anymore than Connie, but I’m with Marco. There’s nowhere else to go.”

Sasha leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees and smoothing back the wispy strands of hair trying to escape her ponytail. “What’dya say Con? I’m with you, no matter what you chose,” She looked over at him and he sighed, scratching his scalp.

Chewing the inside of his cheek Connie dragged his hand down his face before nodding slightly. “We’ll go.”

Marco stood, patting Connie’s shoulder before moving over to Eren. Jean watched him for a moment before following. He stood at Marco’s side, appraising the shorter and darker man. After a moment he stuck out his hand, “Jean.”

Eren raised a brow, taking Jean’s hand and shaking it firmly, “Eren.”

Eren met Jean’s fierce gaze, his green eyes unwavering. Eren gave the smallest of smirks, stepping closer. Jean clenched his jaw, letting go of Eren’s hand and stepping back. Marco cleared his throat and the subtle tension broke. Eren looked down as Jean looked over at Marco.

“When do you think it’ll be safe to head back to your village?” Marco asked. “The sooner we get settled somewhere the better.”

“We’ll probably rest here until sunrise tomorrow. We’ll want everyone to be at their best just in case.” Eren said, eyes dropping to the bloodstains on Marco’s shirt before looking at Jean.

Jean nods slightly, a flash of respect crossing his expression before he turned to Marco. “C’mon lets go sit down and rest a bit. You look like you could use a bit of a nap.”

“Says the man with bloodshot eyes. Let me guess,” Marco took Jean’s hand, “you didn’t sleep at all after I left last night.”

Jean looked down at their clasped hands, sighing. “Well no. But did you?” he looked back up, tilting his head to one side, raising his brows.

“You got me there. But if I’m going to take a nap, both of us are going to sleep. None of that someone has to keep watch bullshit.” Marco said firmly.

Jean blustered briefly before Marco raised his brows, daring Jean to argue. “Fine.”

“Good. Let’s go rest. Because you are right. A nap sounds like a great idea right now.”

Eren watched the pair walk away, curling up next to the fire together. Jean running his long fingers through Marco’s curls as Marco’s eyes closed. Jean’s shoulders were still stiff, but he slowly relaxed again Marco, not really sleeping, but taking the opportunity to rest while he could. A small smile crept over Eren’s face and he looked away turning to look out over the lake.

The faint rustle of trees echoed through the quiet camp. Jean looked up, his faint smile fading at he searched for the source of the noise. Eren was already on his feet, one hand on his sword until he heard a warbling whistle. He grinned, replying in kind and walking toward the tree line.

A slender woman with a dark grey scarf wrapped tightly around her neck emerged from the trees. Her sword was dark with blood and it dripped down the blade. Her black eyes flitted around each face before landing on Eren’s.

“Mikasa? What’s going on?” Eren asked, stepping closer to her. “I thought you were supposed to stay with Ymir.”

“She sent me to escort everyone back to camp.” Mikasa’s voice was soft but held a dark edge. “The Ravagers are getting brash. They attacked Shingashina just after you left.”

Eren’s brows furrowed, “Is everyone okay?”

“I don’t know. It was absolute chaos. As soon as we knew she’d be safe Ymir sent me out to help get you home safe.” Mikasa said, finally sheathing her blade.

“We must have just ran into a scouting party,” Annie said quietly, coming up behind Eren with Reiner and Bertl.

Mikasa stiffened, “You had a run in with Ravagers? Are you okay?”

“Yes, Mika, everyone is okay. Everyone will heal.” Eren smiled, putting his hands on her shoulders. “I’m fine.”

Annie swayed behind Eren, her brows furrowing. She put her hand on Reiner’s shoulder, pulling him down to her level. She whispered something quietly in his ear, closing her eyes briefly before prying them open. Annie went down with a soft groan, crashing down onto her knees and curling in on herself.

“Annie!” Bertl pulled Annie into his lap, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. “The blade must have been poisoned. She was barely scratched – I made sure of it,” Bertl mumbled, looking up at Reiner helplessly.

Reiner nodded, squeezing Bertl’s shoulder as he called out for Krista.

Krista was at his side in an instant, kneeling down next to Annie and feeling for a pulse. “Sasha, bring me my bag!”

Sasha ran over Krista’s massive bag in tow, already open. Krista dove right into it, pulling out a little pen light. She pulled open one of Annie’s eyes, frowning as she waved the light over her eyes. “Her eyes are dilated. They’re responsive to light, but not as much as I’d like to see. Her pulse is fast. I’d say poison. And she needs an antidote.”

“She needs to get back to Shingashina.” Mikasa said, folding her arms. “Now.”

Krista nodded, zipping up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. “She needs someone who knows what this is.”  

“I’ll carry her.” Reiner said, scooping her up in his arms like she weighed nothing.

“Good. Let’s get moving.” Eren said walking over to the fire to grab Connie, Jean and Marco.

Connie was already walking toward’s Sasha and Jean shook Marco’s shoulder.

“C’mon babe. We gotta go.”

Marco rubbed the sleep from his eyes and simply stood. “Let’s get going.” He said softly, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his uninjured shoulder.

“Are you gonna be okay walking?” Eren asked, raising a brow at how quickly Marco got to his feet for seemingly being dead asleep less than two minutes earlier.

“I’ll be fine. It’s my shoulder, not my legs.”

“Still,” Jean said, worry dimpling his brow.

“I know.” Marco said, “But I’m gonna have to be fine walking because I’m not gonna let Annie die because I’m a little tired.”  

Eren furrowed his brows, “how long have been awake?”

“Ever since Krista’s name was shouted,” Marco replied, watching Bertl kick out the fire as Connie gathered the few supplies they’d managed to find.

“Light sleeper?” Eren asked.

Marco nodded, looking around the camp. “Is everyone ready to move?”

Sasha and Connie nodded and he needed no affirmation from the rest. “Good let’s go then.”

Mikasa immediately took the lead, Eren falling to the rear. The woods creaked and moaned as the group walked through quietly. The occasional sound of Annie groaning broke the silence. Marco walked up to Mikasa side.

“You should stay back. You’re injured.” She said softly.

“I know. But I wanted to ask you about Ymir. I don’t really know who you are. Eren just said that you were his sister. But he told me that you were her chief guard. I thought maybe you could tell me what she’s like.” There was no pressure in his tone for Mikasa to answer, just honest curiosity.

She sighed. “Look, Marco is it? Ymir isn’t the nicest person. But if you want my opinion she’s the safest place for you to go. Instead of keeping the Fallen in pens like livestock and giving them to the Ravagers in return for safety. She treats them like lost children. She takes them in and teaches them how to fight and take care of themselves. Then if they wish, they can leave Shingashina and go wherever they want.” She paused. “But if you leave. She will remember it. And she won’t take you back.”

Marco nodded. “Thanks.” He slowed down, falling back into step with Jean easily.

Krista looked up at the blond in Reiner’s arms with pursed lips. “How’s she doing Reiner?”

“She’s hanging on.” He said smoothing her hair out of her face.

“You could just ask me,” Annie mumbled, “I am still awake, you know.”

“Good,” Krista smiled, patting Annie’s foot. She looked up at Reiner and added, “If she passes out, let me know.”

Mikasa held up a closed fist and everyone slowed to a stop. Her brows furrowed as she listened intently. “Ravagers,” She murmured, pulling her bow from her shoulders and nocking an arrow.

“Tenacious motherfuckers aren’t they?” Jean muttered, reaching out for Marco’s hand and squeezing.

“More like bloodthirsty,” Eren growled, corralling Sasha and Connie in next to Jean, Marco and Krista.

Bertl and Eren pulled out their blades and dropping into defensive positions around the group. Mikasa drew back firing an arrow into the neck of an approaching ravager. He dropped blood bubbling up around the arrow embedded in his throat. Two more rushed out of the woods snarling and Mikasa dropped them just as quickly, arrows deadly and accurate.

A fourth rushed out at Eren and and Bertl dispatched her quickly, Eren climbing onto her back to distract her while Berthold ran her through with his blade.

After a few moments of tense silence Mikasa lowered her bow, “That was the last one.”

Sasha stared wide eyed at the bow in Mikasa’s hands and whispered. “That was amazing…”  

“We need to keep moving,” Mikasa said, throwing her bow back over her shoulder and looking at Sasha, giving her a small nod of acknowledgement.

 

* * *

 The gate of Shingashina was bustling with activity. Men and women rushed about, weapons haphazardly stowed as they helped the wounded inside the walls and counted casualties. Eren’s jaw tightened and Mikasa sighed, “They attacked with as much force as they could muster. Our walls are still standing, but we did take losses. Not as much as they did… but losses.”

“Mikasa!” A small, blonde ran up to Mikasa, grabbing her shoulders and looking her over quickly. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine Armin,” Mikasa said, pressing a fleeting kiss against the shorter blonde’s forehead. He nodded, pulling away. “Come on. Ymir is waiting.”

“Krista go with Reiner and Bertl to medical. They might be able to use your help,” Marco said, watching Reiner carry Annie through the gate with Bertl close at his heals.

Krista arched a thin eyebrow, “That was never not going to happen, Marco. When you’ve got time, find me. I need to check on some of the stitches.” She patted his forearm, walking quickly to catch up to the trio.

Marco smiled slightly, ducking his head and lacing his fingers with Jean’s. Mikasa turned to face the pair of them.

“Ymir is going to want to talk to you now that you’ve made your choice.”

Marco nodded, “I figured. Lead the way.”

Armin, tilted his head, eyes calculating as he took in Marco. “You must be Marco. I’m Armin. Ymir’s tactical advisor.”

Armin was a full head shorter than Marco but despite his small stature, Armin looked tough as nails. The sides of his head were shaved and the rest of his long blonde hair was pulled into a French braid down the center of his head with a few wispy strands falling onto his forehead. He had a long scar down one of his cheeks and he carried himself with authority.

Marco nodded. “Pleasure to meet you,”

“Follow me, Ymir isn’t a very patient woman.” Armin said, walking in through the gate and immediately heading toward the center of the city.

 

* * *

 “Good. You’re here,” Ymir said as soon as Marco walked in with Armin. “We’ve got tents in the Trost section of the city for you and your people. They’re not permanent but until we can get real housing for you it’ll have to do.”

“It’s better than what we were dealing with on our own,” Marco said simply.

“Everyone made it safely I assume,” She said, raking he gaze over Marco’s bloodied clothing.

“We ran into some ravagers on the way back to my people but everybody looks to be okay. Annie was poisoned but she was taken to your medic as soon as we arrived.” He paused, “Mikasa, Eren and Bertholdt took care of another scouting party on the way back but no one was injured that I’m aware of,”

Ymir nodded, pulling her hair out of the ponytail it was in just to smooth it back into place. “Good. I have someone who’ll show you around and teach you our ways. They’re… a bit peculiar but they’re from Trost and will help get you settled. Hange, come join us won’t you?”

Marco perked up as Hange bounded into the room and he smiled. The only time he’d seen Hange was in a faded photograph that Levi kept with him. But there was no denying that the photo and this person where one in the same. The unruly mop of brunette hair and glasses paired with a grin.

“Levi sends his regards. I think the term he used was ‘shitty-glasses.’” Marco smiled, offering his hand.

Hange took it, shaking it firmly. “That sounds like Levi.”

“You two are acquainted?” Armin asked, raising his brows.

“Not really,” Hange threw over their shoulder, “He’s one of Levi’s…”

Marco interrupted with a dry laugh, “I was one of Levi’s black market “acquisition men” as he so put it.”

“Is that what he’s calling it now?” Hange laughed while Armin’s brows furrowed.

“To put it simply: I broke into people’s houses and stole their shit.” He said to Armin, before directing what he said next at Hange. “That’s actually how we got sent here. Got caught jacking Erwin Smith’s valuables and earned a one way ticket into the mists.”

Hange whistled appreciatively, taking Marco by the elbow and leading him out of the tent, “You’ll have to tell me the whole story while I show you around,” they grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

Hange was a subpar tour guide. They constantly got distracted and went off on long tangents. But despite that Marco learned a few things about Shingashina. About a quarter of the people living behind its walls were from Trost originally. Everyone who came from Trost went through a basic training time period that took up the first three months or so of their new lives. It consisted of survival skills, fighting techniques and hunting tricks so that they could help contribute to the bustling society that Ymir harbored.

“And this, ladies, gents and anyone who, like me, thinks the gender binary is dumb this will be your living area for the next couple of days while Ymir and I try to find some houses.” Hange swept their hand in front of the large tent like structure. “It’s got four different areas that curtain off for those of you who want privacy and a fire pit in the middle for some warmth.”

It was a decent sized tent, creamy tarp with a wide opening. Connie walked in first to inspect, nodding and waving the rest in. Inside there where furs scattered about and a few simple wooden chairs. Eight cots with bed rolls divided into four areas that could be curtained off, just as Hange had said. Marco hesitated outside with Hange, Jean slipping inside after touching his shoulder.

“Hange…” Marco sighed, looking down at his boots before meeting their brown eyes.

“There’s food in there and we’ll stop by in the morning with some more clothes for you guys” Hange said.

“It’s not that… What do you think of Ymir?” _Am I doing the right thing?_

Hange smiled softly and they chewed on their thumb for a moment. “She’s ruthless. Especially when it comes to protecting her people – and that includes us. There’s no safer place for you to be.” _Yes._

Chewing his lip, Marco nodded, “Thanks. For everything.”

Giving a small nod, Hange pushed Marco toward the tent. They watched the tent flaps swish shut and let out a soft curse. Ymir wasn’t a danger to them. But others… well they didn’t care much for outsiders.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed this and I can't wait to write more of this story. 
> 
> Also if you see any errors feel free to point them out to me.


End file.
